


[Art|| Patricia and Daveigh]

by bleekay



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Daveigh Rose, F/F, Fanart, Genderbending, Genderswap, Patricia Brewer - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22089190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleekay/pseuds/bleekay
Summary: [Artwork|| Description: Rule 63! Genderbent Patrick (Patricia) and David (Daveigh) in an embrace]
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Comments: 12
Kudos: 84





	[Art|| Patricia and Daveigh]

[Original Tumblr post here.](https://bleekay.tumblr.com/post/189902471166) Please don't repost anywhere, thank you! :)


End file.
